


The Beginning Of Forever

by booksinmysleep



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksinmysleep/pseuds/booksinmysleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then it hits Darren - Chris is actually <em>famous</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning Of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by](http://stillgoingstrongforeternity.tumblr.com/post/130498986916/after-5years-this-is-the-only-thing-we-can-find)

Darren is having the best night ever.

The show was fantastic; Sutton’s voice kept hitting all the sweet spots in his body, making his feet thump to every song and his head sway to the melody, and Chris-

Chris is another show in its entirely new category.

Chris kept smiling at every song, his eyes sparkling under the dimmed lights, and bobbing his head, making him fix his cute bangs behind his ears every time. But the commentary is what truly astonished Darren. Chris doesn’t make your typical judgmental comments -  _no_  - he says the most hilarious witty things in the most deadpan manner ever. Darren can’t deal with that. He doesn’t have the required self-control yet to not laugh his ass off every time, which soon turned into a problem for him. He had to cover his mouth and let his eyes tear up, in order not to cause a scene and interrupt the concert.

But Darren is optimistic about his encore time with Chris in a restaurant, where he would be able to laugh at his heart’s delight and attractively snort through his nose.

The show ended a few seconds ago and everyone is getting up from their seats, including Darren and Chris, only Chris gets interrupted by a young woman two seats away from them loudly asking, “Excuse me! Are you Chris Colfer?”

A reality check gets dumped on Darren and it hits him – Chris is actually  _famous_.

Chris blushes to the roots of his ears and shuffles closer to the woman to avoid shouting and attracting even more attention. “Yes, hi. Chris Colfer in the flesh.” He laughs awkwardly. The woman offers him her ticket and asks for an autograph, searching for a pen in her bag.

While Chris is making a small talk with his fan, asking things like,  _Where are from?_  and  _Did you like the concert?_  Darren sees a couple of women lingering nearby, looking at Chris and whispering.

The decision comes easy to him.

Before the women’s gazes could jump on him, Darren manages to unsuspiciously step into the aisle and walk away, into the hallway. Letting out a sigh he didn’t realize he was holding in, Darren texts Chris that he is waiting for him in the hallway, just to be safe.

He knew that Chris was famous, he just wasn’t ready for… this.

Darren has dealt with fans asking him autographs at public events. But being recognized everywhere?

No _._

He is well aware that Chris is on the hottest, most popular show on television right now and that Glee cast was invited to the White House  _and_  to Oprah - he’s read the newspapers. But realizing that this is someone’s actual life before you witness it yourself is not tangible. Except... He will have to deal with it himself soon, won’t he? Everything Glee touches turns into delectable gold.

He can hear Chris and the women exiting through the doors, Chris’ voice ringing out goodbye’s.

Darren’s heart drops. Is this the only time Chris and he would get to be out in public? Would Chris ever want to do this again with him? Would they have the time?

“Hey.”

Darren looks up from his sneakers into blue orbs waiting for him.

“Look, I’m so, so sorry- I didn’t know they would-“

“Chris.”

Chris is so flushed all the way down to his neck, looking so small and apologetic.

“Chris, this isn’t your fault. You are famous. Therefore, these things happen.” Darren says the last part with a lilt to his voice.

“I should have warned you,” Chris says sheepishly.

“It’s okay.”

Darren puts his hand on Chris’ shoulder and squeezes it. If Chris sucks in a breath, well - it must have been an imagination on Darren’s part.

“You can warn me about all the other things when we are stuffing our faces with food.” It ends up sounding like a hopeful question to Darren’s ears.

“Give you a 101 on Life as a Celebrity?”

“Yeah, tell me about it, stud.”

Darren prays that his flirting voice is Super Effective.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 5th anniversary!
> 
> [on Tumblr](http://booksinmysleep.tumblr.com/post/130565200854/the-beginning-of-forever)


End file.
